beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Rock Raven 145HF
Rock Raven 145HF is a generic Balance-type beyblade which is used by Face hunter A. It first appaerd in Beyblade: Metal Fusion - Episode 01. Face Bolt: Raven Raven's constellation represents Corvus, a small constellation in the southern hemisphere and one of 88 constellation in space.This face bolt is one of many that is used for non-main characters, but it was used by Zidane and Karte from Team Desert Blaze. The text written on the Face bolt is oddly spelled RAVEИ. И is the 10th letter in the Russian alphabet pronounced "ee". Energy Ring: Leone The regular release of Leone is a transparent, turqouise piece (transparent green and yellow in America) rather than a Green in the anime. Leone is very circular with small ridge details. It can provide nice weight and has decent defensive capabilities. Overall, it is a basic ring and used commonly in generic beys in the anime. Fusion Wheel: Rock Rock has six large protrusions with small, shallow gaps between each one. It also overhangs the Track much like the original Leone Fusion Wheel, although to a smaller extent. Rock is currently the third heaviest Hybrid Wheel System Wheel to date. However, as a Defense-Type, it is unable to match the qualities of Fusion Wheels such as Earth and Virgo, because the shape of Rock produces a significant amount of recoil upon contact with another Wheel. As a result, Rock is an outclassed Defense Wheel, but a good Attack Wheel when paired with recoil-reducing parts such as a Metal Face or the tips RF and R2F. Rock also gets loose when used too much. Rock seems to be one of the most commonly used fusion wheels for defense types. Spin Track: 145 145 is the fifth highest Spin Track available, along with the various other 145 variants (C145, DF145, AD145, TR145, ED145, UW145, BD145, WD145, SW145, CH120/145, R145, GB145 etc.). It can be used in Stamina customizations to great effect due to its tall height, which allows for more wobbling as the Beyblade loses its spin velocity, but that being said, DF145 and UW145 has this same effect but also the added bonus of its “Down Force” which while negligible, since it stabilizes the Beyblade it is being used on slightly. 145, being as tall as, makes it easily susceptible to low Attackers. The tracks taller than 145 are the TH170 Spin Track (Beat Lynx), the 230 Spin Track (Flame Byxis), and the 160 spin track (Guardian Revizer). TH170 outclasses it since its 170 has more defense but does not wobble like 230. Performance Tip: Hole Sharp (HF) HF has a very similar movement and speed to that of F, with the main difference being a slight Stamina improvement due to the hole in the middle of the tip. But with this comes the detriment of even less grip to the stadium floor than F, and also increased fragility. This part, therefore, is a negligible tip. Also, MF is much better for stamina and has slightly better attack. HF also has the ability to maintain the banking shoot pattern. A decent tip to say at least though, but outclassed. Gallery Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Beyblades Category:Balance Types Category:Metal System Category:Metal Saga